Ant Hill
Currently Ownerless, but we prefer it that way. 'Moderators' 'Xensyr ' Our newest and dampest mod. 'Keckers' The mod with a beard. He doles out justice like a drug dealer to an addict. 'Metalrodent' Old mod, old reg. Already following in Storageheater’s crazy footsteps. Again, be wary of links. 'TwilightNomad' Crazy, seems to actually like people, and get on with everyone. Talks constantly. Is invited to every wedding ever, hypothetical or not. 'BabiesHavnRabies' It’s babies having rabies, not babies shaving rabies. KIA. Needs a new keyboard. Is now scared of soup. Is finally back from her long break. 'Storageheater' Is an old reg. Has the most horrible selection of links. Very wise and considered old. Recently demodded as the admins couldn’t handle his heat. HE’S STILL A MOD IN OUR HEARTS GOD FUCKING DAMNIT. 'FunkyLeprechaun' Resident Gleek. Pretty much the most chill mod you’ll ever see. 'HookedonOnyx' It is illegal to own more than 5 grams of HookedonOnyx. 'Regulars' ADarkAffliction Good lass, seems mentally unstable more than anything else. Sings constantly. Seems to be quiet and stares at chat until something inappropriate can be brought up. Should not be allowed to talk with HahaMe, if they’re in close proximity, chat tends to turn. epeen $wag HahaMe Known as Ham. A bit of a dick. Swears a lot. Been around a fair few years, but buggered off for a while. Back with a vengeance. Half_Light Obsessed with his kitten. Basically a man-child, been here for far too long. Great guy though, fantastic hair, but basically a tit that likes annoying people. Jon509 “Showers” about 10 times a day, could be on more often, usually welcomed pretty well. Seriously needs to forget about school and entertain us more. Mahalko128 Exists. | “Exists”? Exists?! That’s all I get? Who put this on here, I demand a rewrite! Mancart A rockin’ fella that’s been in Ant Hill for over a year. He might be batman with the way he dodges some questions. He’s probably batman. (With a little B. Not at all like Batman). Natamora Badge whore. Should not be a teacher. Opinionated. Plugin848y Loves cooking, food in general, and smiling. Former RoomOwner, and still forever in our hearts as such. Sammanguy An old old Reg from way back, one of the very few whom still linger in Ant Hill under their original username. tghrr is a real thing on the internet Quotes Mancart: ‘Ant Hill – The place that Sto goes to cry’ Mancart: ‘Ant Hill – The best room on Kong that people still use’ Mancart: ‘Ant Hill – GTFO’ Mancart: ‘Ant Hill – Making 12 year olds cry since 2007’ Mancart: ‘Ant Hill – U fooking wat m8?’ Mancart: ‘Ant Hill – 97 days since our last pedophile’ Mancart: ‘Ant Hill – Management not responsible for lost or stolen innocence’ Ant Hill: A Porm http://pastebin.com/gX4QeFkR## #ANT: Ant #HILL: Hill. #ANT: Ant? #HILL: ...hill, hill #ANT: Ant Ant! Ant #HILL: HILL HILL #ANT: reported ~fin~ Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners Category:English chat rooms